


Individuals (Originals)

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Ann supports Makoto through her fears.





	Individuals (Originals)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).

> Written to the tune of Little Mix's "Salute."

Ann has always admired Makoto: her intelligence, her determination, and her ability to turn the tide of battle. It was that very admiration that drove Ann to request her girlfriend's help in studying for an upcoming test.

Although Makoto had been surprised when she asked, Ann just smiled. Every member of the Phantom Thieves brings their own strengths and weaknesses to the team, but it's Makoto who she feels complements her the most.

Makoto inspires Ann to be better; to try harder. Not to be perfect — not a flawless model, nor a top-scoring class president — but better. Ann wants to be someone who chases her happiness, no matter how silly her dreams might seem to others, and she wants Makoto along for the ride.

"It's gotten late, hasn't it?" Ann murmurs, and when she checks her phone, it's almost midnight. They're sprawled out on Makoto's bed, notebooks and study guides spread out on the polka-dot blanket. Her room is much tidier than Ann's, with far less color. It's so different than her own — more muted, lacking the sort of vibrancy she's so used to — but she likes it. It suits Makoto: her fire, her spirit.

If she hurries, she could make the last train home, but she doesn't. She's lulled by how supportive Makoto has been — how much of a good influence she's been.

"You're a great teacher, you know."

Makoto flushes at this, tucking the study guides back onto her bookshelf. Although she tries to hide it, Ann can see the smile on her lips when she turns back toward her.

Due to the late hour, she offers to let Ann stay the night — with one condition.

"The lights stay on. Or at least this one," Makoto says, plugging in a small night light next to the bed. It emits a soft, blue glow in the otherwise dark room, and something about it warms Ann: the gentleness, as well as the reality of it.

"I bet you think it's pretty sad, huh?"

Ann shakes her head. "It doesn't make you weak, or anything. Everyone's scared of something."

She slips beneath the covers, once vibrant polka dots now blanketed in darkness. It's warm next to Makoto, feeling her breath tickle the back of her neck. When arms wrap around her waist, she sighs, leaning back into the embrace.

"I don't think any less of you because of it," she says, voice quiet; a soft murmur in the night. "It's cute. It makes you seem…"

"Less robotic?" Makoto asks.

Ann touches her hand, running her fingers along her arm. "I wasn't going to say that. Just more accessible, maybe? You're the cool, super-smart class president, and I'm just…"

"Me? 'Cool?' Ann, you're a model."

Ann rolls over to face her, hands pressed against her back now. She leans in to kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips; so familiar and soothing, like the love she's come to appreciate.

"Being a model doesn't mean I'm not afraid."


End file.
